


After School

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Series: ShinKumi snippets [1]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Insanejournal Porn Battle. This is not porn; this is what happened when I tried to write Kumiko in a situation involving "classroom + porn," and she started screeching in outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> For the Insanejournal Porn Battle, Round 4, prompt: _after school/in the classroom_ ([link](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/7166.html?thread=1290750#t1290750))

It had been a long day for Yamaguchi Kumiko. A full schoolday of teaching, and several hours of after-school tutoring as well.

But! Her students were actually _attending_ the tutoring! That was progress! There was a bounce in her movements as she gathered up her books and papers, and a dreamy smile on her lips as she recalled the sight of her precious students actually sitting there and listening to her.

“Hello, Yamaguchi-sensei,” a voice murmured in her ear as arms slid around her waist from behind.

“ _Who the hell do you think you are?_ ” she roared, spinning around and lashing out with a fist. A tall, dark-haired man ducked smoothly out of the way, smirking at her.

“Sawada?” She blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“The Boss sent me in the car to pick you up,” Shin answered, sliding his arms back around her waist and pulling her close to him. He let his head drop to rest his forehead against the top of her hair, smiling down at her.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She thumped his chest. “Not here, Sawada!”

“Why not?” he asked, giving her a playful squeeze.

“Because we're in school!”

“So?” He squeezed her again.

“We're in a _classroom!_ ”

“So?”

“A classroom is a place of learning! A place for the sacred relationship between student and teacher! Not a place for—for _cuddling_ or—“

“But don't you know?” Shin's voice dropped to a low murmur, and Kumiko shivered in response. “The classrom _can_ be a place for...a _different_ kind of relationship between student and teacher.” He raised one hand to tilt her chin up, brushing their noses teasingly together without letting their lips touch. “Yamaguchi-sensei.”

Kumiko blinked at him for a moment, dazed and blushing, before she processed what he had actually _said._

“SAWADA!” she screeched, shoving him away. “That—you mean— _no!_ Absolutely not! Don't you have _any_ respect for the sanctity of the classroom?”

“You mean you don't think playing teacher and student would be fun? For old times' sake?” He grinned.

“NO!”

“Good,” he said, scooping up the papers from her desk and taking her by the hand, tightening his fingers when she tried to shake him away in annoyance. “If you did, I might worry about you getting ideas about your students while you're off teaching all day.” He started walking her back to the car, ignoring another shriek of outrage at the idea. “Let's get back home, then, and find a place where you won't worry about tainting the sanctity of whatever. Well, except for me tainting _your_ sanctity, but you've never seemed to mind."


End file.
